The Archaeologist's Discovery
by Naoblue1231
Summary: Summary inside...Yuri shoujoai, may contain a lemon, but doubtful WIP


The Archaeologist's Discovery

A/N: I don't have a beta reader, whatever that is, and most of my idea's don't get very revised in the beginning, so don't ever expect much from me(I've heard that I'm lazy)

This is my third, I think, WIP story, so I can only hope I can handle three at once.

Summary: On a excavation of some ancient ruins, a special archaeologist makes a surprising discovery.

(A/N: I'm playing with the idea of tying this into my other WIP **Vamangel**)

Language, eventual shoujo/ yuri, and maybe a few other things as well.

**---------**Archaeologist POV-------------

"Why are we here? Again I mean." I hear my archaeologist in training, and cousin, ask me, in his usual whiny manner. Though I knew he was going to ask it before he even did, I have a knack of easily reading people.

Perhaps I should introduce myself before continuing, I am Maggie Larr. My cousin is Martin Goodford, my mothers his aunt. I'm a archaeologist, and I have been for the past three years. I'm 18 now. I know, "18 and your an archaeologist, which means you graduated college?" Impossible, right? Well I'll have you know I aced all of my classes in both high school and college, but more into that later. I have raven-black hair, shoulder length, but I usually put it into a ponytail. Last I checked I was around five foot tall, and according to my cousin, which is creepy, I have a 'Generous' figure, with a capital G. I mean come on just because I inherited my mother's hourglass figure and big chest, doesn't mean I want to flaunt it like some bimbo!

Sorry, got carried away, where was I? Oh yeah I was talking about school, right. Well it was a breeze to pass. As long at least one person studied, I could ace any test and convince my friends to do my homework. So if you haven't guessed by now, in which you should slap yourself, I can read minds. But thats not all I can also lift things with my mind as well.

Only my mom knows about my telekinetic powers, which she should since it was another thing I happened to have inherited from her. (I swear I inherited everything I was born, except for wanting to be an archaeologist, from my mom.) Though I think Martin may be a bit suspicious, because every time I feel the perverted thoughts of his from any hot girl he sees, I seem to find a way to scare him shitless. Or if I'm not in a good mood, I just hit him in the back of the head really hard.

Am I getting off topic? Okay as I was saying, Martin is a archaeologist in training, he's 19 and still in college, but he gets extra credit if he attends a dig and gets a positive marking in the behavior and work departments. I guess he thought working with his cousin he could slack off and still get the points, but was he wrong. He did what he was told and was a nice kid, but man was he whiny.

"Maggie" Martin complained, dragging out the end "Why are we here? We searched this place last week and then we even came here the month before. The only room we haven't searched is the one across the..." A look of realization crossed Martin's face and I smirked "No. Mags you aren't, not that, that hole was HUGE, you can't cross that with anything short of a...Well something we could never afford at least." I just kept smirking.

"See? Who says you aren't smart? I didn't even have to say anything and you figured it out. Of course if you don't think you can handle a little hole in the ground, you could always go back to the hotel and wait." I turned away and let a look of success cross my face. The only way I was going to cross was with my powers, and to do that Martin couldn't be there. Knowing my 'older' cousin, he would think he was being defiant and was the winner in the argument by running off.

"Fine! I'll go back to the hotel, where it's nice and cozy, and you can go and get yourself killed!" With that Martin ran off in the opposite direction we were heading.

'Okay, he's a bit angrier than I thought he would be, but it had to be done.' I thought to myself, while navigating the ruins back to the ravine room. When I reached the room I looked around, checking that I was the only one there.

"Here it is, now I just need something to..." I looked around the half of a room that I was in. On one side of the room was where I just came, and was pretty plain. On the other was a large double door, not very decorated, but fit in well with the rest of the ruins. One more thing, this room was indeed, HUGE. It went about three stories up, and you could fit an entire baseball field or two inside. Besides the platforms near both doors, their was nothing, key word being nothing, between the doors. Which made it very hard for a normal person to cross. 'Good thing I'm not normal' Maggie mused to herself.

"That should work." Maggie concentrated her focus on a large slab of rock, calling on a power now second nature to her. The slab of rock slowly, but steadily floated to in front of Maggie. Climbing on the now airborne rock, Maggie concluded that the slab should hold together.

Again, slowly but steadily, Maggie levitated towards the edge of the platform. Looking down Maggie saw, or rather didn't see, what would happen if she fell.

'Better do this quick' The psychic thought to herself 'or else I might get nervous and fall.' With that thought in mind, Maggie started toward the large double door.

----------------------------------

Cliffy! Sorry but I need to cut it off here, and evaluate how I will proceed. Tell me what you think of the story so far.


End file.
